guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deadfalk
Cleaned! About My Home-made Skills if you rlly need to say something `bout that,you can say it here Deadfalk 16:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) About my page What do you (dis)like `bout my page? Deadfalk 16:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Image:Image.JPG Could you please re-upload that image under a more descriptive name? That name is rather generic --Gimmethegepgun 15:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Please read Project:Image use policy -- Xeon 15:55, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Deadfalk/"`ready to be a noob?!?!?!`" *User:Deadfalk/`It`s my turn now!` *User:Deadfalk/Animate Bone Raider *User:Deadfalk/SoA Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Um The note you added to Verata's Aura doesn't seem to make any sense... could you please either clean it up or remove it? Thank you. ^^ 17:42, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Deadfalk. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Smiley typing.gif, Image:Mario.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) image naming Hey there. I noticed you uploaded a few images, but with default names (gw002-007.jpg). I have to ask you to re-upload them under more descriptive names, and if they're meant for your userspace (I think they are), you could add your nickname in front of it (for example: "Deadfalk_Beachview.jpg")-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :they were for the armor page Ranger Deldrimor armor - ill crop em and give em less generic names though, my fault - first time i do this :P Dead falk 17:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The new images look great! Would you mind updating the dyed images as well (they're kinda small) and finishing the piece-specific galleries (e.g. Leather Long Coat)? —Dr Ishmael 18:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::i like it that you like it, ill get the dyed ones too if you wish so, i thought the ones they have now are fine, but ok Deadfalkand his talk10-03-2010 20:25 ::::They're "fine", yeah, but they're somewhat small. Your images are 33% bigger, which would be an improvement. You don't have to use the same color (I know white is expensive), use any color you want and then enter it in the template. —Dr Ishmael 21:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Request to Admins I've just checked my user page here, and i'm kind of shocked with the childisness i've build it up with, so if someone could delete all of my userpages except the main one, I would be sincerely thankful - I'll put a line with Delete Request on the subpages leading to them Deadfalk 16:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : :) I deleted the 3 talkpages for them as well. --◄mendel► 18:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Having looked at the pages, I would probably have wanted to move some of the joke skills into mainspace later this year; also, the "gamer" class and devices might have been made into something good with time. The siege attack protection page also looked interesting. : I deleted all of your user=Deadfalk}} unused images as well, excepting the 3 Yugioh cards, which I put in with the MTG cards; those are listed at User:M.mendel/MTG index. I hope that's ok with you; if you want anything undeleted, just say so. : I also want to remind you that all of your data has been copied to guildwiki.org as well; see the section above this one for details. --◄mendel► 19:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, Mendel, feel free to use whatever was there - it was meant to be used, concept 'n all Deadfalk 09:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC)